Magma Manipulation
The power to manipulate geothermal molten substances. Combination of Earth Manipulation and Fire Manipulation. Also Called *Geo-Thermokinesis *Geothermal Bending/Control/Manipulation/Release *Lava/Magma Bending/Control/Manipulation/Release *Magma Element Control *Magmakinesis *Molten Rock/Stone Bending/Control/Manipulation/Release *Volcanic Bending/Control/Manipulation/Release Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate molten rock (magma while underground, lava when on surface), a mixture of molten or semi-molten rock, volatiles and solids, it may also contain suspended crystals, dissolved gas and gas bubbles. Applications * Earthquake Generation and/or Fissure Creation via manipulating underground magma. * Eruption Inducement to rise volcanoes and/or cause eruptions. * Heat Absorption * Heat Generation varying from painful burns to combustion. ** Melting * Island Creation * Lava Generation * Magma Constructs * Magma Attacks * Manipulate the properties of magma. *Move/lift magma. **Geokinetic Flight using magma. **Matter Surfing using magma. *Obsidian Manipulation *Smoke Generation from eruptions, causing thick smoke/vogs. *Tectonic Plate Manipulation Techniques *Elemental Invisibility using magma. *Magma Aura *Magma Combat *Magma Mimicry *Magma Regeneration *Petrification into magma. *Terraportation using magma. Variations *Lava Magic *Psychic Magma Manipulation Associations *Ash Manipulation *Cryomagma Manipulation *Earth Manipulation *Fire Immunity and/or Thermal Resistance both something you really will need. *Fire Manipulation *Lava Immunity *Liquid Fire Manipulation *Magma Weaponry **Magma Artillery *Miasma Emission *Plasma Manipulation *Poison Manipulation *Primordial Magma Manipulation *Smoke Manipulation *Soot Manipulation *Thermal Manipulation for more general temperature manipulation. Limitations *Lava Immunity *May be unable to create magma, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Control is extremely important. Unconscious use of this power isn't something to laugh at. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *Fire Immunity and/or Thermal Resistance isn't always part of the package, so burning yourself is possible. *Magma can be slowed/stopped/solidified by water, ice or cold. Known Users See Also: Magma Man. Known Objects * Staff of Ku (Xiaolin Chronicles) * Magma Memory (Kamen Rider W) * Magu Magu no Mi (One Piece) Gallery 246px-Fireavatar2.png|An Avatar (Avatar: The Last Airbender) can utilize magma manipulation to cause volcanoes to erupt. Ghazan_crea_lava.png|Ghazan (The Legend of Korra) using Lavabending. Ghazan Lavabending Wooden Cage.gif|Ghazan (The Legend of Korra) can phase change earth into lava with relative ease. Akainu wounds Whitebeard.gif|Thanks to the Magu Magu no Mi, Sakazuki (One Piece) can create, control or turn into magma at will. Net Surfing.JPG|The ability to manipulate heat due to his Atsu Atsu no Mi allows Don Accino (One Piece) to even control lava. Shadow Mario.jpg|Shadow Mario (Super Mario Sunshine) can use his Magic Paintbrush to create magma-like goo. Mei Terumī - Yōton Yōkai no Jutsu.gif|Mei Terumī (Naruto) can manipulate magma thanks to her Kekkai Genkai. Roshi's Lava Release Scorching Stream Rock.gif|As Son Gokū's Jinchuriki, Rōshi (Naruto) can use Lava Release techniques... Roshi Flower-Fruit Mountain.gif|...in Version 2 form he can use Flower-Fruit Mountain technique that creates violently exploding volcano. Lavagirl.png|Lavagirl (The Adventures of Shark Boy and Lava Girl) can shoot hot lava from her hands, though she does have a tendency to toast everything she touches. The Abyssal Forge.jpg|The Abyssal Forge (Darksiders) can manipulate the magma that it uses to create it's constructs. jewcano.png|Jewcano (Minoriteam) has all the power of the Jewish Faith...and a volcano. Magma_H.png|Magma (Valkyrie Crusade) is a demon queen that manipulates magma and can melt anything. Auta_Magetta_Profile.jpg|Magetta (Dragon Ball Super) is a living geothermal plant, and can use magma offensively. Magma - Amara Aquilla (Marvel) Fight.jpg|Amara Aquilla/Magma (Marvel Comics) can manipulate magma. File:Alison_Crestmere_(Earth-7964)_from_X-Men_Legends_loading_screen_0001.jpg|Alison Crestmere/Magma (Marvel Comics) Lava Oruga Radom.png|An advanced version of Zofis’ (Zatch Bell!) spell Oruga Radomu lets him control lava in the shape of dragons. LordDominator.png|Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) can channel magma through her hands for a variety of purposes. Hephaestus.jpg|Hephaestus/Vulcan (Greco-Roman Mythology) as the God of Fire, has absolute control and divine authority over fire, heat, and lava. Ah-An_using_all_three_princes_on_Jung_Mo-Ri.png|Dan Ah-An (God of High School) managed to make a contract with all three of the Princes of Natak during her fight with Mori Jung. Because of this, she can manipulate and create magma, fire, and lava. Lava_Armor.png|Jwala or The Third Crown Prince (God of High School) is a War Deity able to manipulate and create lava/magma. LavaSpy.png|Living up to his name, LavaSpy (TF2 Freak) can manipulate lava. ﻿ Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Earth Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries